My Turn
by Xtreme619
Summary: basically just a short fluff between Eowyn and Faramir. most likely a one shot, maybe longer if you guys like it... R&R PLEASE! this is my first M story, so please be kind... 2nd chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, I just like messing around with them -grins-

My Turn

I ran my hands down his fine-muscled chest and smiled to myself, realizing what my touch was doing to him. I stood on my toes and gently kissed him, loving the feel of his lips on mine. He moved so I was now entrapped in his arms, and he kissed me hungrily. I moaned into his mouth and let my hands wonder down his chest. He gently guided me over to the bed and he sat down with me straddling his hips. I moved my hips against his and he moaned and grasped my hips almost painfully. I let go of his mouth and started to kiss a trail down his jaw line and down his neck. I pushed him gently into a lying position and continued kissing down his neck and down his chest, my hands making the trail that my mouth followed. I reached his navel and dipped my tongue into it, making him moan once again. I smiled again, loving how I made him feel. I moved lower and then suddenly stopped, looking up at him. His eyes grew in realization of what I was planning to do. His eyes pleaded with me two ways – keep going, was one, and don't tease me so, was another. My smile grew and I ran my hand on the inside of his thigh. He rolled his head back, moaning again. I moved my hand over and grasped him lightly. His head shot up and his hips bucked into my hand. Suddenly I had an idea, and a wicked smile played on my lips as I dipped my head between his legs. My mouth slowly covered him and he gasped and his hips bucked up again. My tongue flicked out and gently ran up and down him. I felt him grasp my hair tightly and I guided my teeth down, gently scraping him. He moaned louder this time, obviously liking my torture. I started to suck on the tip and his hips bucked again. This was fun. I pulled away only a little and my hands started to massage him, while I kissed the insides of his thighs, really loving the way his hips bucked into me and the way he was moaning loudly. After several minutes, I returned to kissing and sucking on him and he cried out in pleasure as he released into my mouth. I smiled and lapped up his enjoyment, all the while still teasing him.

After I was finished cleaning him up, I looked up from between his legs and he was staring at me, almost as if he had caught his prey. I climbed up him and kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue and moving my hips against his again. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and pulled away from the kiss. He smiled at me. "It's my turn now, milady, to show you the same … treatment, that you were so kind enough to bestow upon me," he said in a low voice, and I gasped as his hand covered my entrance.

The End.

ok, this is it, guys. please be kind in the reviews, it was my first ever PWP (porn without plot, as my brother calls it) so please be kind? and please review! you know you want to! LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

My Turn

He slowly moved his hands down my body and kissed me hungrily, massaging and touching every part of me. I moaned and arched my back, trying to be as close to him as possible. I heard him chuckle at my anticipation, and his hands moved lower, his lips following. My eyes were closed, but I still saw him. I saw him dip his head to kiss my stomach, my navel, and lower. My hips bucked against my will as his hand covered my entrance. One of his hands grasped my hips to keep me from moving while his other hand plunged one finger into me. I cried out in pleasure, and bucked my hips against his hand, wanting him to keep going. He moved his finger in me around and pumped his hand in and out and my moans of pleasure only urged him on. He added a second finger and in scissor-like motions pumped into me again and again. I cried out in pleasure again, bucking my hips into him with each thrust. He added a third finger and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer.

He pulled out of me and I whimpered my disapproval. I felt his hot breath on my entrance and gasped as his tongue plunged into me. I moaned louder as he kissed and sucked and worshiped me. I couldn't take anymore, and cried out in pleasure as I reached my climax, releasing into his mouth. He sucked and lapped up all my enjoyment. When I came back down from my high, I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me from between my legs. I smiled back; I know my eyes showed him all my love. His smile brightened and he started to kiss back up my body to kiss me deeply again. Instantly, I ground my hips into his. I heard him moan and knew that the night was not over. He pulled back from the kiss and stared me in the eyes.

"Milady, you truly know what you're doing, don't you?" he asked. I smiled and ground my hips into his again, knowing that he would not be able to resist me.


End file.
